girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-07-22 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Vapnoople was old friends with both the Mongfishes and Saturnus Heterodyne? Juicy villain gossip here. This also makes this old apprentice in England pretty scary. Also, it's interesting that Martellus frames the contest between himself, Tarvek, and Gil as a fight over the "Empire", rather than a kingdom or whatever. I just now noticed it, but putting it this way implies that he at least somewhat thinks of his new kingdom as being a continuation/replacement of the Wulfenbach Empire, rather than purely a restoration of the Lightning Throne. Quantheory (talk) 07:05, July 22, 2019 (UTC) : Does anyone still know the boundaries of the Lightning Kingdom? Maybe the Empire is better understood. Otoh, people loved the Lightning King, and mostly they don't love Klaus. ➤ ::Could Tweedle himself say, with any confidence? The situation is fluid, & borders unfixed. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 16:51, July 22, 2019 (UTC) : Everyone is having trouble keeping track of the point of the conversation. Whether Tweedle is lying right now is not the point. Krosp started it, but all of the B team has been sucked into it in panel 9. ➤ ::Especially as Tweedle is in no position to be deceitful. Lying about an alliance and needing Krosp would serve no purpose here. He's along way from home, essentially alone, surrounded by distrusting, if not outright hostile, individuals. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:55, July 22, 2019 (UTC) : So who's the apprentice? Tell me it's not Trelawney. Do we know any other British female sparks, besides Albia? It's certainly not she. Oh... We know Steelgarter. Could she be a secret spark? Because if it's anyone who was still inside the dome recently, she's dead. I bet Tweedle would want to know that. Bkharvey (talk) 07:18, July 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I would bet on someone we don't know. I could be wrong, but I feel like this previous apprentice was closer to the generation of the Heterodyne Boys and Klaus, rather than that of Agatha and Martellus (remember that Vapnoople is from the generation before *that*, as a colleague of Agatha's grandfather, who died when the Heterodyne Boys were children). And Steelgarter, however old she is, has shown no signs of being a Spark at all so far. Quantheory (talk) 08:20, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :::Vapnoople is pretty spry for such an old guy! Bkharvey (talk) 09:03, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :::I do agree, please Foglios, don't make it Trelawney. If it has to be someone we've already met, Steelgarter's the best possibility. There's also that gal that was attending Albia's memory-storage up north, but Albia presumably would have noticed something in her head. And maybe this apprentice is why Madwa brought the Lantern to England.. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:52, July 22, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Has Krosp ever said anything about being able to detect lies before? Or is this a revelation of some kind? Quantheory (talk) 07:10, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think it's a Superpower. He just means he's a good poker player. Bkharvey (talk) 07:20, July 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I sort of agree. He has been tricked But using his truth-detection powers in this sensitive situation does suggest a fair deal of confidence. Quantheory (talk) 08:05, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :::It's been a long time since Krosp has shown any lack of self-confidence. (Namely, when they didn't have any food walking through the wastelands.) Bkharvey (talk) 09:01, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :::I don't imagine for a second the Foglios have plotted out every little detail here, but it could be argued that he can't as easily pick up on Jager telltales as he can normal humans... --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:43, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :::The Jägergenerals could have just stuck it on Krosp while telling him he had to have a hat. It's a child's toy hat, complete with Souvenir of Mechancisburg on the back. Not much time to analyse or question. Jägers have a keen sense of . --Fred1740 (talk) 01:00, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :Krosp is a cat with human intelligence. As a cat, he can recognize odors, postures, and expressions more keenly than a human. As a human, he can analyze those perceptions. He is quicker to pick up . --Fred1740 (talk) 10:39, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :: ... and he has all those bears. That makes a big difference in self-confidence, I should think; he's not just this tiny, squishable cat. He's a Player. Bkharvey (talk) 16:26, July 22, 2019 (UTC) : So, what's the deal about "trigger words and code phrases"? This sounds to me a lot like Tweedle knowing some secret of Vapnoople that does allow him to control Krosp. The two of them are talking as if they understand each other, but I don't. Bkharvey (talk) 02:24, July 23, 2019 (UTC) "His last apprentice, before me, was one of Lucrezia's best friends." Maybe his intelligence service is a little flaky, and what they meant was "his next apprentice, after me, will be one of Lucrezia's closest relatives." That would be funny, if Tweedle were looking for Agatha without knowing it. Bkharvey (talk) 09:44, July 23, 2019 (UTC)